There He Is!
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: Based on There She Is series. Church lived an average life until he caught the eye of a certain boy who just won't take no for an answer. The relationship is weird and looked down on by many people, but will Church learn to accept it, or push it away? Church/Caboose.


**Disclaimer: **_We don't own the characters, of RvB they rightfully belong to Rooster Teeth nor do we own the story the events of this story is based on. That rightfully belongs to SamBakZa. _

_This story was written by Natty and Me. It's a fic we are working on together! :)_

* * *

It was a cold winter afternoon when I met that guy. I was let out of class a little early, and I had like an hour or two to spare before I had to go to my sucky ass job delivering newspapers to the ungrateful assholes of the neighborhood. I had stopped by a public coffee machine in the park right outside of the school, needing a cup since I skipped out on one this morning. After that, I would probably go home and lay around until I had to go to work-

_Splash._

A plastic cup filled with the cold liquid fell to the ground, causing the juice in it to splatter everywhere...including on my pants. Mother- Wait, that wasn't MY cup. I looked down at the mess on the pavement and then looked up at it's source. Some kid, probably a high schooler, stood beside me...staring at me with...wide blue eyes. What the hell? What was he staring at? I noticed there was a small light of admiration in his eyes and...Oh no.

"... Can I help you?" I asked awkwardly. Seriously this was just really weird. Kid, quit staring at me like that…you're freaking the fuck out of me. What the hell does he want from me?

The young boy was quiet for a moment, just continuing to stare at me, and I stared back at him. His eyes were shimmering brightly, as if he'd laid his eyes on the most beautiful thing ever!

"You…you are just so…cool!" The blonde boy finally managed to say. "Lets be best friends!" He literally shouted with excitement.

"What!?" I cried out crushing the plastic cup of coffee in my hand spilling the hot contents all over my hand. "Son of a b-"

"You just look so cool and I want to be your best friend!" It wasn't a request at all. More like a demand. Also, did he not just see my hand get burnt to hell and back by my goddamn coffee?! And I didn't have any more change! "My name is Michael J. Caboose! I have seen you before! Your name is…Leonard Church, right?!"

Wow, this guy even knew my name? That was weird even beyond his comprehension…I didn't even know this guy. "Uh…yeah…. Well, I'm just going to, you know…walk away now…in the opposite direction…. You know…away from you."

"Are you busy?"

"...Yes. So go away." I backed up a minute, shaking off my coffee covered hand. When I went to turn around there were people staring at us and giving both of us odd looks in every direction I turned. As if this couldn't get any more awkward as hell. I just needed to get away. Quick. So, I turned and began to walk away hoping he would get the hint.

Needless to say, he didn't get the goddamn hint. As I looked behind me, I noticed that the kid was following me, with a huge ass grin on his face. What part of "go away" did he not understand?! I let out a sigh and picked up the pace, trying to walk away from him as quickly as I could. Yet, he still followed. He was like a damn lost puppy or something.

"Oh my god, go away!" I glared, wanting to get away from this guy. People were still staring…and I didn't fucking blame them! It was weird for a grown boy to be staring at another man with such adoration clearly written on his face. "Kid!"

"Michael J. Caboose!" He corrected, with a smile that was just TOO sweet for my liking.

I briefly wondered how he ended up with the last name 'Caboose'. Shaking my head, I pushed the pointless thought from my head before crossing my arms. "I am too busy to hang out with some high schooler. Also, I don't even know you. Go away, Caboose!"

"You can get to know me-"

"Go home!" I snapped again, before turning away once again. I didn't give him a chance to speak again, before I took off, running as far away from the other as possible. Try and catch up to me now!

But the blonde being as annoyingly persistent as he was, didn't waste much time before he chased after me.

Running as fast as my legs could take me, I quickly skidded around a corner hoping to lose Caboose in the process. "Phew I think I lost him..." I sighed. The persistent fucker was thrown off guard for a moment but when I turned around somehow he'd found his way to where I was, with that still stupid grin on his face.

"Found you~!" He smiled, proud of himself.

Again I turned and ran the other way. Why couldn't he just get the hint already and leave me the fuck alone!?

It seemed that everywhere I went no matter where I ran or tried to hide he always seemed to find me again. Every time I'd turn around, he'd be right there!

"Chuuuuurch we're gonna be best friends!" He cried out holding out his arms. "We are gonna are gonna have so much fun together! We'll do all kinds of fun stuff like-" He started to list off all the things we could do together. Riding horses, dancing, running through the fields of flowers. He started to imagine us being together all the time, happily doing things. Oh it was gonna be amazing, just the two of us, wandering the streets happily arm in arm.

Oh god he was rambling. I didn't have time for this!

I growled and pushed past him, running off in another direction. He'd had to give up sooner or later, right? Especially with the way I was treating him. Who would spend their whole life chasing an asshole?

~One Week Later~

Okay, HE wants to spend his whole life chasing an asshole. MOTHER FUCKER. I mentally cursed myself multiple times as I walked out of class that afternoon to see Caboose waiting for me outside of the school. Thus the chase begins...AGAIN for the millionth damn time in one week! This was getting old! ...Ah, hell, who am I kidding!? This got old on the day I met the kid! My days have become a constant chase, it was both physically and mentally exhausting. Something needed to be done about this, cause rumors were beginning to form.

"Hiiiiiiiii best friend!" The blonde happily called out before he ran up only to wrap his arms around me hugging me rather tightly.

"C…Caboose!" I growled for probably the millionth time that week. "Caboose…! Let go! We need to freakin' talk!" I began to think of the many ways to turn this kid against me or away from me. Anything. I just wanted peace and this kid wasn't going to let me have it anytime soon.

"Talk? What are we going to talk about?" Caboose suddenly grew happier about this. "This is the first time you've actually stopped to talk to me! Can we hang out now?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Why do you want to hang out with me so badly? Why not hang out with someone nicer, or cooler, maybe your age…someone that's not me? Maybe? Because, to be honest, you've been kind of weirding the fuck out of me and people keep staring and it's just freaking weird!"

Caboose stopped and stared at me with the most bewildered look I have ever seen in my life. Then, he turned around and noticed everyone was somewhat watching with amusement, confusion or disapproval. Then he turned back to me, with a large goofy grin planted on his face. "So?"

Are you kidding me? Okay, that didn't work…time to find someone who was cooler than me… This will be difficult. Okay, so maybe they didn't actually have to be cooler than me… Caboose seemed like a slow kid, so if I could convince him that someone was cooler than me, he might back off! Perfect! I put a hand on Caboose's shoulder and looked around. Just some random people, Leonard…

I grabbed like...three random college students that I've seen around a bunch and pulled them over to Caboose and stood back. "This is uh...This guy is Doc. He wants to be a Doctor! Right, Caboose? That's cool, right? Huh~?" The look on Caboose's face sort of disagreed with me. Okay, so he didn't like Doc…"And the pink one? This is Donut. You two are sure to get along-"

"Pink?! No, it's lightish red!" Donut interrupted me, pointing at his fucking PINK shirt.

"And..." I trailed off as I looked at the last guy. What was his name again? "...This guy looks like…a Joenes, I think-"  
"Oh my god, for the last and final time…!" Joenes let out an exaggerated sigh. "My name is JONES. It's common! More common than Joenes!"

I ignored him, and waved him off before looking back at Caboose, who stared at the three people with a thoughtful look on his face. That was good right? It had to be good. I grinned to myself as I slowly began to back away, while Donut attempted to have a conversation with Caboose. Good job, Donut. I knew there was a reason why I didn't hate you. Quickly, I turned away and hurried off, listening to Donut's babbling as I retreated.

"Your name is Michael? That's cool! My name is Franklin Delano Donut. You know, kind of like the president except my last name is Donut. I think Donut sounds a lot better than Franklin so you can call me that. What's your favorite color? Mine is actually-Oh, are you leaving? Well, see you later, Caboose!"

… What? I didn't like the sound of that, actually. Why was he leaving…? Slowly, I turned to see why Donut had suddenly said goodbye to Caboose …Dammit to hell. Caboose had suddenly left behind his new "friends" and was now on his way after me AGAIN. Are you kidding me!? It didn't work!?

"Church! Church!" Caboose called out as he reached out for my arm. "Where are we going now? Are we going to go hang out?"

I pulled away before he could even hope to grab my arm and took off, once again, pushing my way through a large crowd of people that were walking down the street. The poor unsuspecting bastards were probably pushed against many of the buildings I was running by. I didn't even look back to see if Caboose was giving chase. I KNEW that he was! After a week of being chased by the same kid, you get to know a guy!

Eventually after recklessly running through the street I made my way to the park and decided that I was desperate at this point. Extremely desperate to get away from this weirdo. So, I got to the nearest tree I could find and jumped up, grabbing onto a limb. Now, I'm not the best climber in the world, but it's funny how much better you get at something when you're trying to get away from something. I got to the top of that tree in no time flat!

I looked down at the ground and all around, trying to find the crazy kid. I didn't see him, so... did he give up? Did he stop chasing me when I ran from him? I sighed in relief, wiping off my sweaty forehead. Finally, I could relax-

"I found you!" Caboose suddenly exclaimed as he hung off a branch, trying to reach up to the branch I was sitting on. Okay, that scared me shitless, I admit. He climbed up that tree silently like…like a fucking spider or a sloth or…something! I didn't hear him at all and it scared the hell out of me so fucking badly, I fell out of the god damn tree! I hit the ground with a loud thud and a pained groan.

"... Ugh…I…give up…" I groaned, not moving an inch as Caboose's eyes widened before he jumped out of the tree.

"Church? Are you okay?" He had the nerve to ask this question before helping me to sit up. "That was so awesome! You jumped off and you didn't die and it was AWESOME!"

I could only sigh and throw my head back in annoyance, before letting out an irritated and over exaggerated groan. "I give up!" Caboose stared at me for a moment before smiling widely.

"OH, this will be so great! We will do so many things today and it will be amazing! We will go to the beach together when it's hot! We can have snowball fights when it snows! We can have juice together and hold hands and walk down the streets and oh my gosh, bestest friend, this is the greatest day of my life and I just…I do not even know what to do with myself! What do you want to do, now, Church?"

I looked over and stared at his amused blue eyes, staring happily at me. "...I need a drink…."

We went back to the public vending machines where I met Caboose for the first time. I just needed some coffee or something. Anything would be good for me, right now. Of course, that's what I tried to tell myself as Caboose handed me a cold cup of juice from one of the vending machines. "What is this supposed to be?"

"It's my favorite! Orange juice!" Caboose smiled before going over to the coffee vending machine. I watched as he put in some change and take his time trying to pick what kind of coffee he wanted. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the vending machine, watching some people walk by. Like, some friends of mine, a woman with red hair in a ponytail being followed by some guy with a bouquet of flowers. Wow. What a loser… I laughed at the poor, rejected guy before sipping on the orange juice. I haven't had juice since middle school… It… Hm… It's not bad at all. I grinned a bit and quickly finished off the orange juice, happy to have something to drink.

By the time I finished my drink, I looked over at Caboose who had a full cup of hot coffee and then he began to chug it. He managed to drink all of it before pulling away, making a small face about the taste or the fact that it probably just burnt his mouth. Then he laughed at himself, not bothered about it in the slightest. As he looked over at me, happily, I couldn't help but think that maybe this kid wasn't so bad…and maybe just a bit cute…

… Okay, no more orange juice, Leonard.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Ch 2 will be coming soon! **

**-Natty and Selena**


End file.
